A Million Years
by Transformette
Summary: What would happen if Elita-One joined Team Prime on Earth? A long lost partner, a long lost love... read to find out!
1. Four Million Years

**What shouldn't you do when you have eight stories at once? YA DONT START A NEW ONE! But... I never was the smartest. And that stupid plot bunny should really go about its own freaking business! **

**So I imagined what it would be like if Elita-One appeared in TFP... Please don't hate me BUT: for this fanfic I officially state that in the TFP continuity Arcee and Elita-One are NOT sisters, nor are they connected in any way (I figured it out based on the fact that Arcee never said anything about having sisters, although she spoke of a Bumblebee relation) and they haven't officially met before. Might've seen each other on Cybertron, though. Please no hate. It's just an idea I thought would be cool.**

It was a normal day at base - Ratchet was talking to Raf, while Jack, Miko and Bumblebee were busy by the TV. Bee was winning the videogame race, of course, while Jack was just sitting and getting more and more irate every second.

Arcee had just walked out of her chamber, and looked around in search of her leader - Optimus was there, deep in thought, majestic and serious and usual. I've never seen him laugh, cry, or lose his cool - she realized. As a Prime, he showed no feeling of his own. It wasn't that he didn't feel at all - but he pushed it down and she respected that. The blue femme had never managed to obtain that level of self-control.  
Seeing her, he nodded a greeting.

'Good morning', she smiled at her teammates.

'Morning', murmured the others in unison. Ratchet turned from the monitors to see her.

'Hello, Cee', he smiled. Arcee answered with a smile, it was nice of him to break out of the routine to greet her - it was, after all, an important element of the day.

Suddenly, the GroundBridge went alive with green light. The spinning portal made the strange sound of sucking in matter, like a black hole, without Ratchet even touching the lever.

'What's happening?', asked Jack, nudging Miko and getting up.

'Ratchet?', Optimus too looked surprised - well, at least for himself.

'That's most peculiar', said the medic, his optic rims drew close as he turned to the screens once more, nodding at Raf.

'Some Autobot activated the Bridge from the outside', proposed the little boy, shrugging. Ratchet hesitated.

'That is possible', he said after a moment, and just then, the portal burst out with light.

When it settled, a small pink silhouette could be seen - it was an Autobot femme, not very tall, but definitely not weak - metal muscle covered her rims. She tumbled in, hardly holding her balance, and looked up - on her head she had pink spikes that much resembled those of Optimus. She looked up and around the base, at the shocked faces.

Then, her blue optics rested on the huge Autobot red-and-blue mech. In less then a second, she ran up to him and jumped into his servos, putting hers tightly around his neck.

'Optimus!', she cried, like it the most beautiful name in the world, like she had found something she thought she'd lost.

Jaws hit the floor. Arcee took a step backwards in surprise, seeing the large mech blush and hug the femme back for a little moment, with something like a relieved sigh.

'Elita.', he said, in a soft voice that didn't match him at all and yet couldn't belong to anyone else.

The pink femme finally let go of him, and raised both hands, covering her mouth.

'I thought I'd never see you again', she said, her voice slightly muffled.

'Likewise', he replied, slowly regaining his cool. The femme tried to hold back tears, taking a deep breath.

Ratchet walked up, as if not believing what was before him. She laughed heartily, and pulled him into a hug as well, but not as long and emotional as the one she gave Optimus.

'Ratchet', she smiled.

'Welcome', he nodded.

'Um... Who is this?', asked Miko, straightforward as always, crossing her arms on her chest. The pink femme glanced at the Autobot leader.

'My friends... This is Elita-One', said Optimus Prime, turning to face the others. On an completely unrelated note, Bumblebee beeped the first notes of the wedding march quietly, causing both to blush, '... She is a devoted Autobot warrior'

The pink femme scoffed, crossing her servos.

'To think I don't see you for four million years, then you come, save my life, leave again, and now I find you - only to get "devoted-warriored" by you, Prime', she said, a hint of laughter in her voice, 'I'm a Bot leader, same as you'

Arcee, who had been stuck in stasis-like shock for quite a while now, woke up suddenly.

'Welcome to Earth', she said, putting out a hand, 'I don't know you remember, but I am Arcee'

Elita tilted her head, smiled and took it, pulling her into a hug.

'Of course I do', she nodded when she let her go again, 'and you, Bee, although you were still half-sparkling when we last met...'

'I'm B-Bulkhead', the large mech said, gazing at her. Arcee nudged him with her elbow joint.

'Those are our human counterparts, Jack, Raf, and Miko', she said, trying to be warm.

Elita saw the blue femme was obviously a bit stressed, and noted to ask Optimus about her later. She had so many questions piled up - but obviously, so did the others. Finally, Optimus spoke, silencing them.

'It is certain Elita-One is tired after her journey. Let her recharge', he said sternly. The pink femme looked up at him thankfully, as he nodded and led her out, into his chamber.

* * *

As soon as they had gone, Team Prime drew together to babble.

'OPTIMUS PRIME has a GIRLFRIEND?!', hissed Miko, throwing her arms into the air.

'Shh!', answered Bulkhead.

'I thought Primes weren't supposed to- - -'

'You saw her reaction!'

'Idiots', grumbled Ratchet, walking up to them, 'Elita-One was Optimus' female counterpart. Partner, if you like. Forgive me, Arcee, but - indeed, just like you and Cliffjumper', said the medic, spreading his servos.

'They seemed tender enough', muttered Miko, looking at the floor.

'Well...', Ratchet too averted his optics uneasily.

'Oh my God, you're not honestly saying that...?', Jack didn't finish.

'Whats with you, plotting like a bunch of old femmes!', Arcee put her hands on her hips, glaring around.

That silenced the group, and they went about their own business - while the blue femme herself bit her lip and drove out with a screech.

**well this is my try at OPxE1. Please. Don't hate, follow, favorite and most definitely REVIEW! It is so helpful! Well... Thanks for reading. Smiles! **

**TFette, up and away!**


	2. A Love Long Lost

'I missed you... So bad', Elita One put a hand on her elbow joint, turning her blue optics. Yes. She had spat it out, finally.  
Optimus looked at her.

'I missed you as well, Elita', he replied quietly.

'I'm sorry about how I reacted. That femme, Arcee, didn't seem so happy. I hope I didn't...', she bit her lip, doing anything so as to escape his blue optics.

'No', he shook his head, 'of course not', he felt a bit intimidated by this. Did he and Arcee really seem that way to outsiders?

Elita gave a relieved sigh, and once more stepped closer up to him. He felt his spark pound, and a fear grew in him that she'd hear it. What he didn't know was she was feeling the same way.

'What happened? You crash-landed on Earth, I presume?', he asked, trying to forget the crazy sensation.

'Yes. In truth, I was on a mission... To help you here', she replied, finally glancing up at him.

'Thank you for coming', he said.

'I didn't want to', she blurted out, before she could stop herself. She raised a hand, surprised, but decided that now she had nothing to lose. 'I didn't want to come to Earth. I heard about your Team Prime... And Arcee... And I thought that I wasn't a part of your life anymore', she made it sound like a question, 'but when I saw you, I just...'

'I understand. But you must see that... I can't answer those feelings. My Prime status... I have started taking it far more seriously than I did before', he turned his face away, his fists clenched. His spark ached at the words, it hurt so much - but he knew that he could take it, he had taken far worse before. Even now, as he remembered her very touch, it was so painful - how he missed it!

'So you tell me that as a part of the Autobots, I mean everything to you, and as me... ME... I do not?', she not her lip, her optic ridges drew closer together like she was trying to stay strong.

Optimus shook his head, this wasn't how he wanted it to sound... But indeed, was it not true? When was the last time he listened to his own feelings, the ones of Orion Pax?

'Then what?', asked Elita quietly, 'you truly don't feel anymore?'

'Of course... I feel', he shook his head again, closing his blue optics, 'but I have learned it to be meaningless on my mission as a Prime', he said.

'Alright', she whispered, 'but tell me, Prime... Tell me. What do you feel?', she put a hand on his spark chamber, and he swallowed.

He felt something incredible, long forgotten, wake up in him. Elita's hand travelled up, to his cheek, a gentle smile forming on her lips. She caressed it softly, he closed his optics and put his hand on hers.

'I feel pain and pleasure at the same time', he replied quietly, and looked at her again.

He then let go of the femme and walked out, closing the door behind him. The others were talking - probably about Elita-One, but he wasn't in the mood to answer any questions. His thoughts were still in his chamber, with the pink femme. He got so lost in thought that he almost bumped into Ratchet - the medic eyed him up and down.

'Optimus, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost', he said, worry winning over grumpiness in his tone.

'Negative, negative', the Autobot shook his head. 'Forgive me, old friend, I seem to be a little... Rusty', he said, and found the word didn't match at all to how he felt.

'Not you alone. Arcee has been behaving strangely ever since the arrival of Elita-One', said the medic, crossing his servos.

Optimus sighed, closing his optics. What was that about? He bit his lip. His duty was to deal with all these problems, but for the first time, he didn't feel like he could face up to them. He knew that he couldn't help others if he couldn't help himself.

'I will deal with it later', he said, and transformed, rolling out in his vehicle form.

'What's up with him?', Miko cocked an eyebrow, 'he seems... Too Optimus and too un-Optimus'

'What?', Jack tilted his head, frowning.

'Like he's playing a role', hinted Raf, also joining them on the platform. Miko nodded, agreeing with the boy.

{totally. I mean - I don't really understand} beeped Bumblebee,shrugging his shoulders. Ratchet sighed deeply, walking up, looking very tired.

'Before he was a Prime, Optimus was a data clerk called Orion Pax', said the medic, his tone hinted it was going to be a long story. The kids and Bumblebee, and also Bulk, turned to face him.

'His master was Alpha Trion. In early his days on Cybertron, there was a femme whose presence was most dear to him- - -'

'Arcee', shot Jack blindly. Miko Gibby-slapped him.

'No, you moron, obviously Elita-One!', she exclaimed.

The medic glared at both of them, so they shut up.

'Do not interrupt when I'm telling a story', he said, and sighed. 'The femme's name was Ariel. It means lion, while 'Orion' is 'hunter''

{but if so, where does Elita-One fit into this?} asked Bumblebee, his blue optics large.

'She was rebuilt. Just like Optimus. Optimus - meaning best, Prime - first... And Elita-One - meaning the chosen one. They were partners in the war for a long, long time...', he said, staring into the distance, 'until Optimus was sent on his mission. They parted for four million human years, like you already know. Meeting again, she saved Optimus' life and in return he saved hers. That's where their story ends. Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee and I form Team Prime', shrugged the medic, 'you see, it's no large matter'

'Of course it is! I had no idea Optimus ever had a girl!', cried Miko.

'Female counterpart', said Jack, frowning at her.

'What-freaking-ever!', the Japanese girl was absolutely stunned.

'And now no one knows what to do', sighed Raf, dropping his shoulders.

'Indeed', sighed Ratchet quietly.

**Well. I hope you liked this. Writin is really hard for me since I'm also a Pricee shipper... Well. Please follow favorite and of course REVIEW!**


	3. One Spark in Two

**Awww guys thanks. Well I read this purely beautiful OPxE1 fic... inspiration... and thanks for your lovely reviews! **

The alarm went off suddenly, Ratchet's head popped up. The children were asleep in their homes, it was well past eleven p.m., and the base had also been peaceful and quiet - until now. The sound seemed sharp in the silence, the Autobot medic frowned.

'Optimus?', he asked when his audio receptors adjusted. The tall mech came in, his blue optics wide like he was tired. Arcee followed, closely after him. It was an routine thing, she always took his side in emergency - until now, she had each time been alone. Not tonight. Elita-One walked up, her pink armor glistening in the light, she joined Optimus. Both femmes glanced at each other with disgust.

'What is it, old friend?', asked the Autobot leader, trying not to notice the femmes.

'Decepticons. Megatron himself, it appears', replied Ratchet, turning.

'Let's go kick some 'Con butt!', smirked Bulkhead, smashing his fists together and giving Bumblebee a meaningful look. The Scout's optics lit up with a dangerous smile. The two mechs both turned to the GroundBridge tunnel, the medic fired it up with a pull of the the lever. Optimus looked at Arcee, then at Elita-One, and sighed.

They came out on the desert, the moon shining down on them. It made everything look as if painted different shades of blue, in contrast to the daytime orange-yellow earth. The stars shone brightly, the nearest city was miles away, no gloom disturbed the beauty of the sky. Of course, none of the Bots had time to stargaze at that moment - their optics were fixed on the enemy.

Megatron, Starscream and a team of Vehicons stood a few meters away, the Nemesis swarmed above. The Decepticon leader had his fusion cannon ready, gleaming purple, but he seemed taked aback by the sight of the pink femme. Arcee noticed that Optimus had stepped in front of Elita-One, as if covering her, and that his fists were clenched.

'Oh, look at what the cat dragged in!', smiled Starscream, but Megatron gestured sharply, an angry spark in his optics.

'Show a little respect, servant', he growled, then looked at Elita-One once more. 'forgive my idiotic second-in-command, Elita-One'

The pink femme blinked, returning the soft smile. She put a hand on her hip.

'Hello, Megatron', she said.

'All would be well in this meeting... would it not be that you are standing on the wrong side, my little spark', said the Decepticon leader, tilting his head with curiosity. He glanced at Optimus, as if showing what he meant.

'We might've done some work together, but it's always been this side, Megatron', she said, keeping the smile, but her tone was certain and stern. None of the Bots quite understood what they were talking about, and just then, Starscream ordered the Vehicons to attack. Bumblebee and Bulkhead ran into battle, Arcee glanced at Optimus.

Megatron charged.

Elita-One, acting our of pure routine, grabbed Optimus' hand.

'Attack pattern Delta!', she cried, and ran, he followed. They were perfectly synchronized in their moves, like they were made for this. Arcee got hit by Starscream, and her optics turned to see him.

Optimus and Elita-One split up right in front of Megatron, causing him to get deconcentrated. The Prime grabbed Elita-One and threw her into the air, she landed on the warlord's neck and punched the side of his helm, he lost his balance. Just then, Optimus appeared right in front of him and sent out a fist - it struck Megatron's jaw brutally, as Elita-One jumped off of him. The Decepticon fell back, his head spinning, his hand on his face. Optimus took the pink femme's small hands, turned her around in the air as she outstretched a leg - her pede finished the job, sending Megatron crashing to the ground in a cacophony of dubstep.

Bumblebee looked at Bulkhead, then at Arcee. He let the stunned Vehicon he was holding fall to the sandy ground.

{that was awesome!} he beeped, raising a fist in the air.

Optimus and Elita-One blushed together, finding that they had landed in each other's servos. The mech's words from the day before rang in her mind, as she let go of him and took a step back, lowering her optics. He opened his facial cover.

'Where is- - -', he began, but Starscream had taken hold of his master and was now fleeing the spot as fast as he could, leaving white tracks in the night sky. Elita-One shrugged.

'We brought him down once, we can do it again', she said surely and glanced up at the Autobot leader. He hesitated, then nodded.

'Tonight we stand victorious', he announced, and they retured to base.

However, he could not get his thoughts off Elita. They formed the perfect team, they worked together so well it sometimes seemed to him that their spark must've been one at some point in time, before they even...

He shook his head. No. A Prime should not. And should not think about it.

But during that night, he was very unfocused - or at least, could not focus on what he was meant to focus on. Finally, at two a.m., he got up from the bed and ran his hands over his face, closing his optics for a second. He breathed out in a sigh, not knowing what to do - that was what made him so unstable around Elita, he never _knew what to do_. Optimus Prime was _always _supposed to _know what to do. _

Well right now, he didn't feel much of a Prime. He pressed the button, walked out of his chamber, and through the dark corridors of the base. Even Ratchet was recharging peacefully, though he had stayed up longer to work on some formula of his. On another day, Optimus would've been quite interested in the formula and its future use, but not tonight.

He directed his steps straight to Elita's new chamber, the door which hadn't been used ever before. It was shiny and clean.

Optimus knew she wasn't recharging, he could hear her softly humming. It wasn't that she could sing so well, but she liked it, and when she thought no one was listening - sung quietly in her chambers.

He raised a hand to knock.

Then, he put it down again. He sighed, closing his optics.

'Elita...', he whispered, praying that she would open, somehow. Of course, she did not.

The large mech stood there for another few seconds, then turned on his heel and went back to his chamber. That was close. Almost. Just almost. He'd almost let his feelings and emotions take over. Him, a Prime. Truly - a disgrace. Primus, why was all this happening?

He shook his head. No time.


	4. Something I Never Had

_She woke up. _

Arcee closed her optics, breathing out. Why can this femme, Elita-One, just arrive at base - and make Optimus insane? Why? How? Questions filling her systems made her feel like she was going to explode. Her thoughts drifted off, onto things she was ashamed to talk about. Her faceplates heated up, she knew they were probably as crimson as a Decepticon's optics. Her breathing got faster. She shook her head, trying to chase the fantasy away.

_No. No._

Arcee swallowed, shaking her head again, and walked out of her room. Energon was pumping through her veins a lot faster than usual. She wasn't overcharged, that was certain. So why...? She pushed it away.

'Cee, you okay? You're looking strange', said Bulkhead, looking troubled. She jumped in surprise. She needed a moment to understand the question.

'I'm alright... bad recharge', she replied, her voice a bit shaky, as she made her way over the the clock on the monitors. Seven something a.m., she was going to have to get Jack. She pressed a button, trying to calm down.

'You sure?', Bulk tilted his head, walking closer to her. She nodded, swallowing again, biting her lip. This was so embarrassing. She shouldn't have left her chamber in the first place.

'Yeah', she nodded hurriedly, and saw Elita-One walk into the main hall, looking very sleppy. She rubbed her left optic lazily.

'G'morning', said the femme with a yawn, 'Bulkhead, Arcee'

'Hi, 'Lita', the Wrecker smiled, nodding a hello. Arcee tried to hide her emotions - they weren't very positive at the moment.

In fact, her feelings for Elita-One were negative. It wasn't really the femme's fault, and Arcee hated herself for being so immature - but Optimus was a part of a team now, part of Team Prime, not Elita-One's partner. It might've been so once, but that was like, a million years ago. It was over. She had no right to just push in, the Prime wasn't her anymore.

But he also wasn't Arcee's, and the femme knew it. It was like being angry at Elita-One for... for what exactly? Wanting the same mech as Arcee? Because the SIC knew that she did.

She shook her head. No, this didn't make any sense. It was so childish, like a sparkling's behavior, while she was a grown femme, in addition fighting a war! There was no time for such nonsense.

That's when Optimus entered. Arcee quickly turned around so that he wouldn't see her facial expression. He couldn't know what torture she was going through.

She muttered something and transformed, headed for Jack's house, trying to push away the thoughts of her morning fantasy.

* * *

Elita-One swallowed.

'I'll... take patrol duty, shall I?', she asked, directing the question at the Autobot leader. She was not one to mix feelings and work. Definitely not.

'You will require a vehicle mode', said the Prime, nodding at her and transforming into the red-and-blue Peterbilt 379. Elita-One gave him her best effort of a smile. She hadn't had any recharge at all the night before. Every time she closed her optics, the dreams returned... the dreams of their past together, and the flashbacks from when he was still Orion Pax... his touch, his kisses. They had _done it. _They had been sparkmates. Why couldn't he be hers again?

'Um... yes', she said, trying to clear her head, 'I'm taller than Arcee, so I'd be guessing that I'm an automobile?'

'Indeed', Ratchet agreed from over the monitors, 'I advise you go to the highway'

'Brilliant', Elita-One smiled at the medic, then the Prime, and they walked out, as Optimus had transformed back. They went on in silence for a minute, when Optimus spoke. He knew that it would give away the fact he had been sneeking around the base at night, but he wanted to know so bad it was killing him.

'Why weren't you in recharge, Elita?', he asked softly, turning towards her. She swallowed. Oh no. Her name on her lips, it was such a feeling. And he was the only one to call her Elita... to call her _that way_...

'I... couldn't', she replied, looking away. He stopped, and before he knew it, he was holding her up by the chin.

'Why?', he repeated, tilting his head.

Elita-One took a deep breath. His optics could pierce her, made her want to tell him everything.

'Guys!', cried Jack suddenly, as he drove up on Arcee, 'hi!'

Optimus let go of the femme, cursing this stupid impulse of touching her. Elita-One took a step sideways, getting a whole lot of negative energy from the blue motorcycle.

'There's an awesome car coming your way!', cried the boy, putting one foot on the ground as Arcee came to a halt. Just then, Elita-One saw it.

It was a pink lamborghini aventador - slim, futuristic and beautiful. She gasped in delight, raising her hands to her mouth.

'It's perfect', she smiled, 'thank you, Jack'

'It's kind of flashy...', the boy shrugged, 'but I figured, you'd like it'

'If Bumblebee's a custom-made muscle car, I can be a slagging lambo', the pink femme grinned and closed one optic, scanning. After a few seconds, she transformed into her new vehicle mode. Optimus optic ridges went up.

'Very... fitting, Elita-One', he said, clearing his throat. The pink car chuckled, revving her engine, happy for the effect she had on him. It was needless to say, Arcee's feelings were completely opposite. She speeded off so fast Jack hardly managed to grab onto her seat.

'Eat my dust', muttered the blue bike under her breath, sending orange clouds into the air.

Elita-One saw the Prime choke slightly, slamming his mask shut. He transformed next to her, still looking after the blue bike.

'Perhaps you should... you know, talk to her', said the pink lambo, surprising herself.

'You know I'm not good at that, Elita', he sighed. The lambo drove past him slowly.

'I know, Prime', she added quietly and put the pedal to the metal, driving away. The Autobot leader followed after a second, feeling clueless. For such a big, strong Bot, he was awfully clueless.

**This is it, folks! Chap finished. Finally. Please REVIEW this and let me know what you think. CyberKia, thanks for telling me to throw some Arcee in, I figured it would be more interesting that way. Thanks everybody and goodnight. **

**REVIEW! **


	5. Primus' Pawn

**Hi? Well I changed my mind. Chromia is a friend, not sister, of Elita's in this fic. Yay, that's it!**

Optimus drove into base after Arcee, leaving Elita-One behind. Jack hopped off the blue motorcycle just in time, the edgy femme transformed immediately and stomped through the main hall, ignoring Ratchet's surprised look. Even Bulkhead and Bumblebee appeared in the doorway, attracted by the clatter Optimus made when changing to mech mode.

'Arcee. Wait', he said, putting a hand forward after her. She turned on her heel.

'What', she asked, trying to make her voice sound natural.

'I need to talk to you', he said, hiding a sigh, following Elita-One's guidance. She had always been better at such talk, she set things right in their relationship. He could never simply speak his mind, not in matters like this. But Arcee needed just that. He was going to make things right, he knew it. Since when did femmes bother him so much? He needed to regain his control. It was fundamental.

'Optimus... I don't think I can right now. I'm going... on patrol', she said the first thing that came to mind, 'with Bumblebee. Come on'

{aw maaaan} sighed the Scout, dropping his shoulders, but obeyed his relative. Optimus looked after the femme helplessly, wanting to stop her - but somehow, he couldn't find the words. She left, accompanied by the yellow muscle car, and he just stood there in the middle of the hall. Ratchet glanced at Bulkhead meaningfully, the Wrecker discreetly vanished in his chamber. The two mechs were left alone.

'Optimus?', the medic walked up, dropping the tool he was currently trying to fix.

'Yes, old friend?', sighed the Prime, turning to face him.

'_We _need to talk'

* * *

Optimus sighed, hiding his face in his hand. He was now in his chamber, after the _talk. _Ratchet had really taken it out on him, so much that he had to check his optics for green. But the medic was clean of Green Energon - only irate. But what was the Prime supposed to do? Truth was - he couldn't be with either if the femmes. He told that to Elita-One. Maybe he should also tell it to Arcee.

Why was she so edgy? Optimus bit his lip, wondering. The femme had never been more to him than just a loyal second-in-command, and good friend. They had been through a lot - he still remembered holding her close in the Arctic, when the GroundBridge wasn't working and he thought he was going to die. And back then, he was glad to have Arcee beside him. But he didn't _want _her. Not like he did Elita.

Elita.

He was sure she wanted him as well. That she wanted to be together again. That was probably the reason she came to Earth in the first place. But he wasn't the same mech, he was changed, and she still saw the older Optimus- - - she still saw _Orion_, someone who he wasn't anymore. Or was he?

But the Prime could not allow himself to admit the feelings that ripped his spark apart. Never. He had a duty, and he had decided to fully focus on it. It was a sparkling's action to let emotions take over, it was selfish and immature. Not worthy of a Prime.

He sighed deeply, for the first time sensing there was no easy way out of this mess. Elita-One could distinguish work and personal feelings, but it hurt her. Arcee, in turn - he wasn't sure whether she could act reasonably. She was rather impulsive, and easily angered. He needed to think about this... definitely.

There was a knock on the door, and Arcee walked in. His head flew up to see her standing uneasily.

'Training?', she asked with a sigh. He breathed out, trying to fight away the stress.

'Of course, Arcee.', he got up and together, they went to the gym - a large white chamber in the center part of the base. Targets stood under the wall, and Bumblebee made sure that there were a few huge speakers hidden behind them. It was Miko's idea, but her music was not okay with the rest of Team Prime (except for Bulkhead), so Raf got them the playlist.

Optimus and Arcee walked in, passing Ratchet on their way. The medic gave Optimus a meaningful glance, and patted his shoulder. The Prime swallowed.

Arcee took her place before him, wide on her pedes, servos ready. He leaned down. Bee was the last one training, his music was still playing - it was, unfortunately, Katy Perry. For some reason, he liked her, and the two Bots using the gym right now were too occupied to notice it anyway.

'You said you wanted to talk to me', said the femme, charging first. Optimus dodged the attack.

'That is true', he replied calmly, grabbing her hand and turning her around. She freed herself, transforming back an forth. She was a bike, then as a femme landed on the floor.

'I'm waiting', she said, as he tried to trip her - bad choice, the femme was small and fast. Optimus' move turned on itself, and his back hit the floor with a clatter. Arcee stood next to him, crossing her servos. He decided to ask the question straight.

'Why do you hate Elita-One?'.

The royal blue femme twitched.

'I don't _hate _Elita-One. I dislike her because...', her voice faded away, as she turned her face. Optimus sat up, bending one knee in a relaxed manner. He nodded.

'Because I can't understand why she thinks she can just take you from me. From _us. _All of us, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet...', she gestured around, 'I get it. She was your combat partner before Team Prime. But this is here and now. You're one of us - is it okay to just bust in?', she exclaimed.

Optimus waited a second before answering.

'Elita-One said that she came to help. If she was transferred to another division, the fault is not hers', he knew that standing up for her wasn't a good idea, but his sense of justice had to speak.

'Oh please! She's a team leader, she can do whatever she wants to. She could've sent us Ultra Magnus!', Arcee rolled her optics, getting bolder by the moment. Optimus was glad that it was so. He wanted her to finally speak her mind.

'Perhaps. But she is here. And she knows how to put work before emotions, I'm sure of it'

'That's bullscrap and you know it, Optimus', Arcee frowned, pointing a digit at him. He looked away, indeed... it was possible that his own judgement was clowded by Elita-One. He suddenly was even more insecure, and the blue femme saw it. 'I... it's true that I have feelings for you. Especially after Cliff died... you were always there for me. Always by my side. Somehow, I never let it show! Now tell me, Prime! Who can put work before emotions!', she screamed the last sentence, trying to get the pain and frustration out. Optimus sat there, looking at her.

'Don't you see... you just failed?', he asked quietly.

'You can't ask me to sit quietly. I am done being professional!', she cried, not really meaning her words - but the flaming emotions spoke for her.

'You are risking a lot, Arcee', replied the mech, 'this isn't about us. This is a war'

That seemed to touch her, she flinched. But then, her optics narrowed.

'Not all of us are Primus' pawns, Optimus', she snapped, not believing herself, and ran out, crying in shock. Did she really say it? Or did she just imagine it? She would never actually...! She shook, tears streaming down her face, as she slammed the door of her chamber closed behind her.

Optimus sat, equally shocked, staring at the wall. Then, he stood up, slowly turned to the targets.

One of his hands turned into a blaster, his mask snapped shut with a hiss of metal rubbing against metal. With fury in his blue optics, he fired twlelve ground-shaking shots.

None missed.

**Oh. That escalated quickly. Um. Well... I didn't plan this at all - but well; drama, drama. Please guys, I need your reviews to keep writing! **

**REVIEW! **


	6. Star Lovers

**Chilly. Well, last chap was Katy Perry and screaming. Huh... made me sad, so I'm updating straight away to try and fix this... or make it even worse :3 me evilsta!**

Optimus stood on top of the desert base, watching the stars. There were no clouds in the night sky, and he could see the Milky Way stretching overhead like a tear in the blackness. He spotted Orion, his namesake, and the Summer Triangle. Over the horizon there was Cassiopeia, shaped in the huge 'M'. He knew that one of her stars pointed directly to Cybertron, even though it was invisible with the naked optic. He could name a hundred other constellations - but this was his favorite.

The lift appeared out of the ground, revealing Elita-One - the moonlight bumped off her pink armor beautifully, he noticed every detail about her, like always. That was what love was about... noticing.

Did he just think he loved her?

Optimus shook his head, pushing all that away as hard as he could - but it was next to impossible. Elita-One walked out of the lift, not at all suspecting what he was thinking about right now. He breathed out in the cold night air.

'It's getting late. You've been out here since you went training with Arcee yesterday. Pretty dumb of the rest not to figure out you right here', she tried a smile, spreading her servos. Optimus couldn't help but smile back.

'Only you knew about this fetish of mine', he chuckled softly, turning to fully face her.

'You always _did _like rooftops', she said with a sad note to her voice. They both remembered why they liked rooftops... they had been their meeting places - they always loved stargazing. After a moment, Elita pushed the memories back. 'Come on, Prime. Get back to base', she asked, trying to make her voice sound sure. Like she was talking to a rookie soldier.

Optimus simply nodded and followed her into the lift. They got pushed together, it was a rather confined space, especially with the large mech in it. The Prime noticed music playing - these human children had definitely too much of it. He frowned a bit.

'I love this song', sighed Elita-One, preparing for a lift conversation. He immediately hid the frown, looking down at her. And he just couldn't hold back. The stars he'd been staring at for hours, the night atmosphere, the taste of excitement on his glossa, all that, and now this song, it all came together.

_I fear I will lose myself... but at least, it's with her._, he thought, and leaned down so close their faces were almost joined.

'I can't hold back anymore', was all he managed before kissing her hard. Inside, he was screaming at himself, that he was breaking all the rules - but... it was so good.

'Four million years I waited for this', whispered Elita, closing her optics, kissing him back. Her servos went around his neck, he lifted her up so that she could reach him better. She wrapped a leg around his thigh, he took a step back, onto the wall. Their sparks beating fast and hard breathing filled the small room. Engines purred, heating up.

'Seemed like forever', he said in between kisses, his lips pressed to her neck. She moaned quietly, leaning her head back, optics half-closed. She saw the floor number - and gasped.

'Scrap!', she hissed, jumping off of him. He glanced over his shoudler, seeing it as well - 3...2...1...

'Hm', he cleared his throat, then turned to her again. 'Last time', he added quietly. She stood on her toes, their lips met- - -

The door opened with a cling, they jumped away from each other - too late. Four blank expressions met them. Arcee crossed her servos.

'Yeah. Like that's slagging _professional', _she spat out, turning on her heel. She kicked the lever of the GroundBridge and left for Jack's home in the silence. Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at each other and shrugged. Ratchet hid his optics in the palm of his hand.

Optimus breathed out.

'Scrap.'

'Sorry', Elita-One glanced up at him, biting her lip.


	7. Ariel and Orion Pax

'Sorry', said Elita-One again, as they sat together in Optimus' chamber.

'Why do you keep apologizing, Elita?', he shook his head slowly, 'firstly, it was not your fault. Secondly, there is nothing to be sorry for. I will never regret kissing you. Not once', he promised, putting a hand on his spark. She joined her hands on his. A small smile appeared on her lips, but vanished after a second.

'Poor Arcee. That's what I'm sorry for. That Arcee has to be in so much pain. I can see she has feelings for you', she said, and bit her lip.

'I will fix this', he said sternly.

'Good luck', she said sarcastically, but it was a sad sarcasm. She got up from the bed and started walking around the chamber, finally to sit down on the desk. Her feet dangled above the floor loosely.

'I think I know why it's all as it is', said Optimus after a moment, looking at the wall. 'Ever since Cliffjumper was taken by the Decepticons, she's been different. More lost'

Elita-One looked up at him, playing with her digits.

'Yes, I know what it's like to lose a partner', he cocked an optic ridge, crossing her servos.

'Elita, you know I had to go', he said sternly. She sighed.

'Yes, I know, I know.', she jumped down from the desk, not knowing what to do. 'If there was a way... any way, to bring Cliffjumper back...'

Optimus sighed deeply, watching her march around his chamber. He put his hands together.

'That is the issue with you, Elita. You worry about everyone', he said slowly, calmly. It wasn't that he didn't - he just didn't want her to go through that as well.

'So do you!', as he expected, she could see right through him. She smily knew him too well. 'Listen, Prime. I am yours and you are mine. Whatever you say, whoever you are, we will always be bonded', she walked up to him and grabbed his hand. 'Don't try to lie to me'

'I won't', he lowered his optics.

'Now I need you to get your ass together and fix this. Not just talk about it. Do it', she put her hands on her hips. 'If I could, I'd be there for her myself, but well, she doesn't exactly like me, does she?'

Optimus did not reply to this; with the two of them, it was mostly her who talked. She sat down on his knee-joint. She was done hiding her affection, and she could see that he couldn't do it anymore as well.

'You want me to go after Arcee?', he asked, as if making sure. Elita-One looked back on her words, realizing that it came out strange. Even so, so nodded. 'Elita. I must question your judgement. There is nothing I can do, there is nothing we can do. Some things are best left alone to develop by themselves'

The pink femme sighed, closing her optics.

'Very well, Optimus. I trust you.'

'Thank you', he nodded, and pulled her up to his chest. She hid her face in his neck. They sat like this for quite a while, when she finally spoke. Her digits joined with his.

'I missed this. I needed it, more than anything else.', she admitted. 'It's like I'm lost without you. That's why I can understand Arcee'

'You know I love you, Elita', he pulled her face up to see her optics.

'I know. But sometimes knowing something isn't enough. You want _proof_', she felt her spark pulse in her chest. He closed his optics and kissed her lips softly, pulling her into the embrace of his strong servos.

'Does that fill your requirement of proof?', he asked quietly, his optics still shut.

'It will suffice', she purred, wrapping her servos around his neck. 'For now'

Optimus felt like a young Bot. Four million years. Had it really been so long? Without her, every day was long and painful. Now that she had returned to him, it seemed quite the opposite. But this time, he was wiser. Wise enough not to lose himself in her, and to remember that he had another role. He was going to have to trust himself in this matter, trust his own judgement.

Sometimes, that kind of trust seemed the hardest.

'I love you, Orion', she whispered quietly, her entire body shivering.

'I love you too, Ariel...'

* * *

Optimus sat up on the bed, his elbows on his knee-joints. Elita was still in recharge. He had had a dream - about the life past, the one of Orion Pax. The one with Ariel in it. It was probably because he held her in his servos all night. Well, not _all _of it... he smiled, then got up and walked out of the chamber.

He felt helpless about Arcee. He could not talk to her as leader without hurting her as friend. That day he found that he couldn't save everybody - that he also needed to trust Team Prime as his family. Of course he thought them to be that, but still... never quite acknowledged it.

'Ratchet, is Arcee back yet?', he asked the medic in a worried tone.

'No, I don't think so. She said she was going for an all-night drive in the desert.'

'Hmm, alright', Optimus shrugged, masking his worry. Of course, Ratchet noticed.

'What is it? Are you worried about her? Yes, you are!', the medic walked up to the Autobot leader, leaving his working station.

'Indeed I am. She is a good friend. Shouldn't I be?', Optimus looked down at the doctor. He always respected the old mech's opinions. That was how he knew a friend is true and close - there were few Bots that had enough gut to speak their mind as it was to him. And he took their advice.

'You should. But I must say that, Optimus... in this matter, I would highly recommend leaving it to someone else', said the medic seriously.

'That is what Elita told me', agreed the Prime, sitting down on a large box. Ratchet wanted to reply, but suddenly, the monitors went alive and beeping filled the main hall. The medic walked over to his station - and then turned back to the Prime.

'It's Arcee. She's with Ultra Magnus', he said.

_So Dion has finally decided to visit Earth indeed, _thought Optimus, looking at the entry with curiosity in his blue optics.

* * *

**Ha! How's that? I feel bad for Cee. But I also want OP and E1 to be together forever. So... I thought of the mech who reminded me of Optimus most... **

**Oh, and, I think that Dion was rebuilt into Ultra Magnus. Yup. **

**REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! **


End file.
